The Story of the Phoenix
by PhoenixDreamer
Summary: A story about Wes Crusher and his friend, Jade, an


TABIt hung like a beautiful sapphire in the depths of space. Whirling impossibly fast, the small planet completed cycle after cycle.br

TABOn its surface, forests grew uninhibited, oceans sparkled, and gentle winds caressed the surface of the land and sea. The sun shone down, warming the cool spring air and bringing an atmosphere of new life and new promise.br

TABAt first glance, this jewel of a world seemed to be uninhabited. But, then…br

TABOut of the air, two humanoid life forms appeared. One male, one female. They sized each other up with measuring eyes. Satisfied, the two clasped hands and walked toward the privacy of a cave. With the silent methodology of the first couple, others appeared, checking their partners, then going to a secluded area.br

TABAt the fall of night, the couples re-emerged one-by-one, and parted ways in a friendly, but business-like manner, disappearing into the crisp night air.p

TABCaptain Jean-Luc Picard sat at his desk, a warm cup of tea in his hand. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration. Several padds lay strewn haphazardly on his desk.br

TAB"Captain's Log: Stardate 4924.13: Just this month we on the _Enterprise_ have received a new edition to our prestigious crew. Ensign Jade Montague now works on the bridge. She came with the highest recommendations from all of her instructors at the Academy, and all of her former superior officers. Captain Ansry of the _U.S.S. Falcon_ gives her his highest praise. Yet, she is odd. At, least, odd enough for me to remark on the subject."br

TABPicard sighed and shook his head. The last statement was little more than an inaudible mummer. He picked up his tea and took a sip, enjoying the rich taste. Leaning back in his seat, the Captain began to relax.br

TABThen, as if the worries of the _Enterprise_ would not allow his a moment's brief respite, the door signal chimed.br

TAB"Enter," the Captain sighed.br

TABThe door opened to admit Lt. Commander Data. The Lt. Commander was little over six feet tall. His dark hair was combed back, showing an expanse of pale forehead. Data's amber eyes held a tint of confusion; at least, as much confusion as an android could muster.br

TAB"Yes, Data?" Picard asked, raising his eyebrows.br

TAB"Captain, please forgive me for disturbing you, but…"br

TAB"Nevermind that now, Data. What brings you here?"br

TAB"It has to do with Ensign Montague. I understand that humans require six hours of rest per day to function at peak capacity, but…"br

TAB"Yes, now, get on with it," the Captain interrupted.br

TAB "Ensign Montague has worked day shift and part of the night shift, without detection, every day this past week."br

TAB"Is she showing any signs of impaired judgment?"br

TAB"Not at this point, sir, but her actions are making some of the crew nervous around her."br

TAB"Very well, I will talk with her in the morning."br

TABData inclined his head at the Captain's reply, turned on his heel, and left Picard to his late-night musings.p

TABEnsign Jade Montague sat at a mirror in her quarters. She was brushing her long, black hair. It fell in waves down her back, shining blue where the light glinted off of it.br

TABJade sighed at her reflection. Dark smudges under her eyes marred her features. Countless sleepless nights had permanently placed dark circles under her deep blue eyes.br

TABJade yawned and stretched. She stood up from her chair and moved across the room with innate grace. Pressing a button on the wall, she opened the closet door.br

TABSeveral versions of her StarFleet uniform hung neatly in the closet. Jade removed one of them and lay it on the bed. Rubbing her hands over her thin face, she examined the uniform she had chosen.br

TABThe ankle-length black pants were fitted in the waist and hung loosely down her slim, yet well muscled legs. Her black flat-heeled ankle-high boots were shining with careful polishing. The shirt was long-sleeved, snug (but not uncomfortably so), and black, save for a red stripe running from the right shoulder to midway down the left side. It ran solid across the shoulders, and down to the bottom borders. A stiff black collar completed the ensemble, with one solid circlet on the right side.br

TABJade quickly dressed herself and pulled her beautiful hair into a bun at the nape of her neck, and headed for the ship's bridge to begin another day of work.p

TABSeveral weeks travel away, on the planet of Dorvan 5, sat a young man, who looked as if he had seen more of the universe than any one person should. He sat at a long bar, nursing a strong drink, and thinking. People would come in, greet him, then leave, apparently, none too sorry to go. The man didn't hold it against them. How could he? People just couldn't understand how someone who had been a companion of the Traveler and had seen more than they ever would, could be so melancholy. But, then, the natives of the planet knew him well. One of their own. The young man had been there when the Cardassians had threatened to take over. He had helped to save their lives, and their homes. The forced "re-location" of the humans on this planet had been cancelled.br

TABThe young man stood up from his customary seat at the bar and walked outside. He stood out in the city like a sore thumb. His skin was pale where the native's was red, his hair was light, thin, and slightly curled while theirs was dark, thick, and straight. The man had bright blue eyes, which, while not unknown, was rare. Only one native had ever had eyes that color, and she had not been seen or heard from in years…br

TAB"Good day to you, Wes!" shouted Sandra Montague.br

TAB"And to you," he returned, looking at his friend's aunt.br

TAB"So, you still wait for her," the woman said with a heavy look. Sandra's eyes were filled with wisdom, and sympathy for the man that her family treated as Jade's brother (or husband-to-be). Wes seemed to be appropriate for Jade, as her mother had stated once, so many years ago. It was just a matter of figuring out what had happened between the two that had created the rift that was there. They knew all about Wes and the scandal he was involved in at the Academy, but none knew what had altered Jade so. She had not been seen for years.br

TAB"Sandra, I'm about ready to…"br

TAB"_Aunt_ Sandra," the matron emphasized, looking amused, "we consider you to be family. Jade does the same."br

TAB"How can you be sure? The last time I saw her, she seemed to really and truly hate me."br

TAB"Jade is a mystery to us. Something is happening to her. Perhaps the shaman is right. He believes that she is fighting a battle in her soul. When she returns to us, she will be stronger for the battle, and the two of you will become family, formally."br

TABWes shook his head, bemused, "Do you mean that we will be forced to get married?"br

TAB"Not necessarily, though her mother and father hope that is the path you will take."br

TAB"Me and Jade, married… That is almost comical. She is like a sister to me."br

TAB"Then, you will adopt each other as siblings. It is possible, you know."br

TAB"I know. We have this conversation every time we meet."br

TABJade's parents are hoping to wear you down. They think that you are the only man suitable to marry her."br

TAB"Well, no matter what you believe, I think that she hates me."br

TABSandra shook her head. Wes was totally convinced that Jade hated him. The family had tried to tell him otherwise, but some were not certain that he was wrong. Jade was changed from her old self. No one knew why, but she didn't seem to want to talk or see Wes. It was a mystery to the people on the settlement.br 

TABWes walked away quickly. Every time he thought about his old friend, Jade Montague, his heart hurt. They had spent so much time together at the Academy, and then again on Dorvan 5 when the Cardassians tried to remove her people. At the Academy, they were close friends, but, after time passed by, and they found themselves together on Dorvan 5, Jade's feelings were changed. Wes closed his eyes and remembered that time. The last time he had ever spoken to Jade…p

TABThe sun was shining, a good sign for the American Indians who had set up housekeeping on Dorvan 5. The Cardassians had finally left them alone. Things were peaceful.br

TABWes was walking down the street, his destination, Jade's house. He and the Traveler would be going soon, going to begin the next stage of Wes's journey through life. Wes wanted to tell Jade good-bye and see if she would wait for him. Captain Picard had turned his resignation in to StarFleet, and now Wes was free to remain with the inhabitants of the planet. He was going to fulfill his father's wishes and stay out of StarFleet.br 

TABThere were some beautiful flowers growing by the forest. Wes veered off-course long enough to pick some. As much as a tom-boy as Jade was, she still liked flowers.br

TABBefore he knew it, Wes stood at the door of Jade's house. Jade had lived here by herself since she had reached maturity. Her parents hoped that she would bring a husband with her, but Jade remained single. Marriage just wasn't high on her list of goals right now.br

TAB"Besides, how any man could put up with her non-stop pranks is beyond me. She just isn't the kind to marry, at least, not now."br

TABWes raised a hesitant hand to the door to knock. There had been a great deal of tension about Jade whenever he was around. Garnering his courage, Wes knocked.br

TAB"Come in," came Jade's pre-occupied command.br

TABWes entered to see a chaotic scene. Several bags were being packed, and others were marked for distribution to the community, or storage. Jade was standing with her back to the door, looking over the mess.br

TABWes cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around, narrowed her gaze, and sighed.br

TAB"Hey, Jade. What are you doing?" Wes asked lamely.br

TAB"I'm packing. I've got orders to report to Starbase 314 immediately to assume my next post. I will be stationed on a Galaxy Class Ship ASAP. Why?" she returned, her voice like an icy whip.br

TAB"Well, I guess you know that I resigned, and that I am going away with the Traveler for awhile. I will be returning here. I just wanted to talk to you for awhile."br

TAB"Wes, it would be much easier if we didn't talk, ever."br

TAB"What do you mean?" Wes asked, astounded. "What's wrong? Are you angry with me?"br

TAB"No, not exactly. It's just that, well, I think…"br

TAB"Think what?" he interrupted.br

TAB"I think that we should go our separate ways, and never speak. Too much has happened. Too much has been lost. I don't want to lose you."br

TAB"You're not going to lose me…"br

TAB"Let me finish. It would be better if we cease speaking, and remember each other fondly, than if we continue to talk, and grow to hate each other. I don't want you to hate me."br

TAB"Jade, I could never…"br

TAB"No more. If only you knew… Now, go. Get out of here," she ordered, her head down, eyes closed, and fists clenched.br

TABWes left her house. He ran down the street, tears beginning to fill his eyes. After all this time, could Jade be angry with him about that damn fool incident he got involved in at the Academy?br

TABJust then, he began to wonder. If only he knew what…p

TABThis is just the beginning of this series!!!!!!!!!! Stay in touch!!!!!!!


End file.
